ifacebook
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Cute moments on facebook! I hope u enjoy the ending SEDDIE FTW :D


**Sam Puckett**

_January 16, 2011 at 12:02 _

Going to the Groovie Smoothies with Carly… and the dork.

**-Freddie Benson **Gee thanks Samantha.

**-Sam Puckett **Call me that again and you don't even want to know whats going to happen to you

**-Freddie Benson **Whatever

**-Carly Shay **Guys must you fight?

**-Sam Puckett **DUH.

**-Freddie Benson **YES

**Carly Shay**

So guess what Sam…

**Sam Puckett**

What? got any bacon?

**Carly Shay**

What? No! I hear Pete wants to ask you out.

**Sam Puckett**

Where'd you hear that?

**Carly Shay**

Guess

**Sam Puckett**

Wendy?

**Carly Shay**

Yep

**Sam Puckett** is in a relationship with **Pete Kent** (a/n: I don't remember if they mentioned his last name?)

_January 20__,__, 2011 at 8:45_

**-3 people like this**

**Freddie Benson **Your going out with him again?

**Wendy Springer** Go Sam!

**Gibby Gibson **You guys kind of remind me of brother and sister

**Carly Shay **Gibby! Don't ruin the moment!

**Gibby Gibson **Huh what moment?

**Carly Shay **Oh never mind!

**Freddie Benson**

So you're dating Pete again

**Sam Puckett**

You catch on quick.

**Freddie Benson**

Why?

**Sam Puckett**

Why what?

**Freddie Benson**

Why are you going out with him again?

**Sam Puckett**

And why would you care?

**Freddie Benson**

Because were…Friends

**Sam Puckett**

Lmao, whatever nub I don't have to explain myself to you

**Freddie Benson**

Whatever

**Freddie Benson**

_January 20, 2011 at 9:15_

_I w_as always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more.

**-5 people like this**

**-Gibby Gibson** Man! This is my jam!

**-Freddie Benson** Jam? Really?

**-Carly Shay **Do you want to talk about this?

**-Freddie Benson** About what?

**-Carly Shay** I think you know what.

**-Freddie Benson** I'll be there in ten.

**Sam Puckett** is Single

_February 11, 2011 at 4:25 _

**-4 people like this**

**-Carly Shay **I'm sorry Sam, if you want to come over…I got ham (:

**-Sam Puckett **No worries & yum but no thanks.

**-Freddie Benson **Sam Puckett turning down free ham? Is the impossible happening?

**-Sam Puckett **I guess so.

**-Freddie Benson **and no insults… I'm coming over

**-Carly Shay** me too

**Sam Puckett**

_February 11, 2011 at 6:33_

I have the best friends…Thanks guys (:

**-Carly Shay **and** Freddie Benson like this**

**-Freddie Benson **Anytime you need me...

**-Carly Shay **Anytime Hun 3

**Sam Puckett **is in a relationship with** Freddie Benson**

_February 14, 2011 at 3:15_

**-12 people like this**

**-Carly Shay **My bestfriends are in love!

**-Gibby Gibson **Wow interesting…

**-Spencer Shay **ABOUT TIME!

**-Melanie Puckett** Aww! Little sis I'm so happy for you!

**-Wendy Springer **Aw and on Valentine's day! How'd this happen

**-Sam Puckett **Well Fredward decided to grow a pair and ask mama out

**-Freddie Benson **You're so cute when you call me Fredward

**-Sam Puckett **Don't be a sap Benson!

**-Freddie Benson** You love it.

**-Sam Puckett** You wish.

**Sam Puckett**

_February 16, 2011 at 5:00_

Someone help me. As a first date Fredward Benson wants to take me to see Galaxy Wars in 3D…

-**Spencer Shay likes this**

**-Freddie Benson **Oh come on Sam please for me?

**-Sam Puckett **Oh don't pull a Carly Benson!

**-Freddie Benson **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**-Sam Puckett **UGH! Fine quit your whining. Pick me up at 7

**-Freddie Benson **Will do babe.

**Sam Puckett**

_February 16, 2011 at 10:15_

Wow cant believe I'm saying this but the movie was actually pretty good. Wow I feel like a total nub…

-**Freddie Benson** and **Carly Shay like this**

**-Freddie Benson **I told you would

**-Sam Puckett **Yeah yeah whatever

**-Carly Shay **You guys are the cutest!

**-Sam Puckett **Quiet Shay!

**-Melanie Puckett **Aw Sam but you are!

**-Sam Puckett **SHUSH

**-Freddie Benson **You know there right? Were Adorable ;)

**-Sam Puckett **Lmfao oh Benson Benson Benson…

**-Carly Shay **You guys when you get married I'm so planning your wedding!

**-Sam Puckett **Whoa wedding? Lets slow down there Carl's

_**Ten Years Later…**_

**Sam Puckett** is now engaged to **Freddie Benson**

_June 12, 2021 at 1:15_

**-22 People like this**

**-Carly Shay **I got the planner already set up (:


End file.
